A private branch exchange (PBX) is a telephone network that serves a business or an office. A virtual PBX (vPBX) allows a business or office to be served by a PBX system hosted on remote servers. The service is provided through a combined voice network (e.g. telephone network) and data network (e.g. Internet). Conventional vPBX systems are not well suited to routing and controlling calls based on geographic locations of mobile devices that are connected to the vPBX systems.